


Two Of A Kind

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana has been carrying a torch for Berkeley Rose for years, but she’s determined that one day she’ll get her man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 156: Rose at fan_flashworks.
> 
> **Setting:** Mostly Vol. 3, Act 8.

It’s so frustrating for Diana. She’s known Berkie, now Commissioner Berkeley Rose of the NYPD, for what feels like forever, he’s one of her oldest friends, but she wants more from him than just friendship and most of the time he doesn’t even seem aware of her as a woman. He treats her as if she’s his kid sister or something. What does a girl have to do to get noticed?

Diana knows that Rose is bisexual, he’s never made any secret of it, and there’s never any shortage of pretty girls and good looking guys vying for his attentions. That’s not surprising; Berkeley is a very handsome, intelligent, and sophisticated, not to mention wealthy, man and as a Police Commissioner, he’s in a position of power. He’d be a good catch for anyone. Nevertheless, every time she sees him with one of his conquests hanging on his arm, she can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Why can’t it be her? What is she doing wrong? She knows herself to be an attractive and desirable woman, she’s never been short of admirers, and yet the man she wants most in the world never shows any interest in her. Not in a romantic sense at least.

Now, to make matters worse, Berkie has set his sights on someone new, but at least this time he’s not getting everything his own way. It’s not hard to see why he’s attracted to Ryo; the guy is certainly pretty enough to look at. He’s also graceful, polite, and utterly charming, and Diana might even have fancied him herself if she hadn’t already been head over heels for his new boss.

It would be easy to resent Ryo for the way he effortlessly draws Berkie’s gaze to him every time he enters the room, if it weren’t for the fact that Ryo is clearly completely oblivious to the effect he has on his superior. As frustrated as Diana is over her attempts to get the object of her desires to notice her, she knows that Berkeley Rose is in a similar situation, trying desperately to woo a man who’s not only uninterested but doesn’t even appear aware of the attempted courtship. Diana can sympathise, it hurts to be rejected out of hand, but at the same time she’s glad. If Berkie actually succeeded in winning Ryo, her own situation would be hopeless. The way Rose looks at him, it’s obvious that he doesn’t see Ryo as just another one of his casual flings.

Thankfully, it’s equally obvious to anyone with eyes in their head and an iota of sense that the attraction Rose feels towards Ryo will never be reciprocated. The punch the feisty young detective landed right in Berkeley’s mouth when the Commissioner tried to kiss him is proof of that. 

Diana fusses over Berkie, fetching an icepack for his swollen and split lip and listening to him go on and on about how unfair it was for Ryo to hit him over one little kiss, all the while thinking that it served him right for trying to take something by subterfuge that wasn’t being willingly offered. Despite appearances, Ryo’s no pushover and he’s well able to take care of himself. if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be such a good cop.

Besides, even though Ryo might not have realised it yet, Diana’s sure that on some level he’s already committed himself heart and soul to Dee. She knows fraternising with your work partner is still strongly discouraged within the NYPD, but she has a feeling that a little thing like official rules isn’t going to stop them once Ryo figures out what it is he wants. She hopes it won’t take him too long, because Berkeley isn’t likely to give up trying to win him while he still thinks, however mistakenly, that he has a chance.

Despite everything, Diana remains hopeful. Perhaps one day, when there are no more pretty and willing distractions getting in the way, Berkeley will finally look at her and see what’s been right in front of him all along. They’re two of a kind; they’re both ambitious go-getters, they have a similar sense of humor, and they like a lot of the same things. It’s why they’ve always gotten along so well; they understand each other. 

However long it takes, Diana knows she’s never going to give up because when it comes to stubbornness and determination, she’s more than a match for Commissioner Berkeley Rose. If there’s one thing he should know about her by now, it’s that FBI Agent Diana Spacey always gets her man.

The End


End file.
